Montauk
by PplusAforever
Summary: Annabeth made the biggest mistake of her life and it cost her greatly.


That was definitely the biggest regret of her life. That one, single phrase that she uttered so carelessly, as if she meant it. It was just in the heat of the moment.

 _Gods_ , Annabeth cursed herself. _How could I have been so stupid?_

She picked up the phone, absentmindedly dialing the numbers. She hesitated before pressing call. That was his number. A tear made its way to Annabeth's cheek as she reentered the correct number.

After a couple of rings, the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Sally? It's me. . ."

A moment of silence.

"Hey, Annabeth. Is everything okay? It's late?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just-just needed someone to talk to." Her voice began to break.

"Annabeth, honey, it's okay. I miss him, too" Sally's voice also cracked.

Annabeth wanted to break down, tell Sally everything. Tell her how it was all her own fault. He wouldn't be gone if she could have just stayed silent. But Annabeth bit her lip. How would Sally take it? She couldn't bear to have Sally angry with her. She was already broken inside.

"I've lost my inspiration, Sally. I can't concentrate on my work. Nothing is up to my usually standard. I'm a failure as an architect and as Athena's child."

"No, Annabeth, don't say that. It'll take a while to forget."

"I don't want to forget, Sally. He's not just someone I remember. He's just so much more than just some. . . Some memory."

"Gods, Annabeth. I know. I'm just trying to say. . . ugh. You know what I mean."

Annabeth somberly sat there.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you."

She hung up. Talking was simply making her feel worse. Her thoughts drifted back to that night. What should have been the best night of her life ended up being the worst night of her life.

" _Gods, Annabeth, what's the big deal?" Percy demanded, throwing up his arms in exasperation. His green eyes seem hurt, as well as angry. "Did I do something? I-I thought this is what we were planning."_

 _He set the velvet box onto the kitchen counter. He walked into the den, running his fingers through his hair._

" _It is, Percy. I'm just not ready right now! I've got these huge finals coming up, I'm still trying to finish Olympus, and-and, I just can't get caught up with planning a wedding right now, too!"_

 _Percy was ready to cry. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, on the verge of tears._

" _I don't know, I wasn't expecting this so early. Just, wait, I guess. Ask again after I'm done with college. Ugh."_

 _Percy was very upset, Annabeth could tell._

" _What difference does it make? We don't have to get married immediately. It's just getting engaged. Gods."_

" _Don't get a tone with me, Percy. I just. I want some more time is all. I just need some time alone right now."_

 _Percy sighed. "Fine, okay. I've gotta go, anyway. I need to clear my head. I'll be in Montauk."_

 _Percy started to leave. Annabeth felt regret._

" _Wait, Percy-" She reached for him._

" _I'm just going to go, Annabeth. I need to rethink this marriage thing apparently." He said bitterly. His face showed regret, too, but at the moment, Annabeth didn't care._

" _What the Hades, Percy? All I said was I needed some time. You know what? Fine. Go to Montauk. I don't even care if you want to come back. See if I give a damn!"_

 _She watched him leave, tears falling from his perfect, loving, innocent face. She only wished she had known that was the last time she'd see his beautiful, sea-green eyes._

 _Gods, it was such a stupid argument._

Annabeth wanted to take it all back She longed to wrap her arms around him, taking in his faint saltwater scent. She would tell him yes. Annabeth clenched her fists. She would go find him. Maybe he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. She grabbed her keys, driving to the beach.

Annabeth ran up and down the beach. She knew it was futile, yet, she didn't care. She had to find him. She needed him. Her mind was fuzzy. Percy was the only thing in her mind.

"Percy! Percy!" She called out his name. The beach was deserted at three in the morning. It was hard to see. Suddenly, she saw a figure on the top of the cliff.

"Percy?"

Longingly, she sprinted for the hill, dashing up the steps. Upon reaching the top, she was greeted to nothing.

"Percy?"

It had to be him. There was someone here. There was! There had to be.

"Percy! Good gods, I know you're here. Percy!"

She stumbled across the rocky terrain. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock. Her eyes widened. She smacked her head on the ground, her body rolling over the side. Her corpse hit the ground below.

They found her the next day. After searching her apartment, they found a video diary, talking about the fight she and Percy had. It described how she blamed herself for everything. The only thing the police couldn't decide is whether or not it was suicide. Locals say that if you ever go down to the shoreline late at night, you'll still see her footprints in the sand. Because every night, she still walks the beaches, calling out his name.


End file.
